Why Not?
by Sparda219
Summary: (02) Yaoi - TaitoDaikeru - After the Digidestined have stopped Maelomyotismon, anyone and everyone can have digimon and enter the digital world. There's also time to solve love problems! But evil is around every corner. (TK Rape warning)
1. A little help please?

Why not? by Sparda219  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, Taito, Daikeru, Kaiori, Kenyako, Miora, angst, sap, lime, MAY evolve into a lemon, Reviews permitting.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing here. This stuff belongs to Bandai. Any legal action gets me angry, anger on my part is followed by Dragon Slaves. MANY Dragon Slaves.  
  
  
  
'Secretly, I would watch him. When he wasn't looking I would steal little glances at him. I can't get enough of his flaxen hair, shining like the sun. That skin, so creamy and white like ivory. I think he must get that from his mom. She is from America after all. I dream about how his skin would contrast when placed against my own. My skin is a golden tan. My hair, brown. We are like fire and ice. But I want him, no, NEED him, so badly. I want to see if his flesh tastes as creamy as it looks. If it feels as smooth. But I can't. I don't know how he would react. Would he hate me forever? Would he kiss me with passion? Would he laugh, thinking it was all a joke? I don't know. And until I do, I can't risk a move like that. If he turned out to hate me, I would kill myself. I will have to live with being his best friend for now. Besides, he is too Kawaii-hottie-rocker-GIRL magnet for me. He is always being chased by Sora, not to mention Daisuke's sister Jun. Speaking of Daisuke, he and Takeru are a couple now. Yama is always threatening to kick the crap out of Dai if he upsets his brother. I guess I don't have to watch Iori and Kari as closely as he does those two. He IS alright with Dai and TK, maybe if I tell him I'm gay he will be okay with it. I could break it to him gently. If he is the same way, maybe it will all work out. Why not? It's worth a shot.'  
Part one of Tai's Plan(tm) consisted of him getting himself alone with Yamato in order to break the news. He couldn't very well declare his sexuality in front of Jun or Sora now could he? In order to do this, he would need help. In between Matt's band practice and Jun's constant stalking, not to mention schoolwork, there really wasn't any way to get Yama totally alone. So, Tai would need a little help from a pair of love birds. The birdies in question being his secret love's little brother and his goggle clad boyfriend.  
Daisuke's tongue delved into the depths of Takeru's mouth in a heated makeout session. His hand snaked down his blonde love's chest and underneath his top. Takeru's moans were swallowed by Dai as the blonde's hands rubbed over his boyfriend's back. Dai was just pressing TK onto his back on the couch when, KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "Kuso." Dai grumbled underneath his breath as he helped TK back up and straightened his shirt. The one day noone is at his apartment, and they have a visitor. He was just a little bit irritable when he opened the door. "WHAT!!!" It was Tai. "Ummm, sorry am I interrupting something?" "AS A MATTER OF FACT YOU MPFT!" Dai was silenced by Takeru clapping a hand over his mouth. "No, we were just relaxing actually." TK was obviously a little... frustrated, despite his cordial attitude. "What do you need?" He released Dai's mouth now, confident that he wouldn't rant anymore. "Umm, well. This is kind of hard to explain. You see, I'm like you guys, and," "You want us to help you break the news to my brother? No problem."   
Tai had no idea that almost all of the digidestined besides Matt could see his attraction for him. Takeru had been expecting this but had not expected to be asked for help. They had moved the discussion to Daisuke's bedroom. "So, we need to figure out how to get my brother alone with you. That won't be easy. The sheer number of admirers he has, not to mention the other digidestined..." Suddenly Daisuke got an idea! A rare thing, ne? "I know! We could tell Jun that Matt has a secret rehearsal just for her at school. She'll be looking all over for you but won't find you since you'll be here! Then, we get Matt to come over." "I'll just ask him to come over and fix Dai's toaster or something." "My parents will be at the second half of the seminar they are attending. You can have the place to yourselves to work things out. Then we can take care of the other digidestined!" Tai was excited! Everything sounded perfect. "Wow, thanks guys. This will really help me out. Now I can tell him." Yeah, why not?   
Tai had bounded out of the bedroom and out of the apartment when Takeru turned to Daisuke. "This is gonna be tough, but worth it when they get together. Now then Dai, where were we?" TK grabbed the front of Daisuke's shirt and pulled him on top of himself. Dai took his lips in a steamy kiss and once again explored his mouth. Then he pulled away to nibble at Takeru's neck. "I think we were right about here Taki-chan." All TK could manage in return was "Mnnnnnn." Those lips traveled down Takeru's neck, sucking and licking, lavishing his peach flesh. Dai's hands found their way underneath TK's shirt. Lifting it off of him gently. He kissed every inch of Takeru's body. He was kissing down Taki's toned chest and licking across his flat tummy when his hands went to undo Taki's pants. Takeru was trembling in equal parts anticipation and pleasure by now, all because of his wonderful Daisuke. His fingers were curling beneath the elastic of TK's boxers and he was pulling them down with his shorts slowly. More flesh was revealed and his member was about to be freed from it's confines and- "DAISUKE! We're home." And Dai's parents just got back from the first half of their seminar (I am SO evil). "FU-MPFT!" Once again, TK's hand was clamped over Dai's mouth, preventing him from shrieking any expletives.   
They got dressed again as quickly as possible and assumed casual positions in front of the computer before Daisuke's mom came to check on them. "Hel- Oh Hi Takeru. I thought those were your shoes. How is everything?" "Just fine Mrs. Motomiya." "OK." With that, she left. Then TK turned to Dai with an idea. "Say, Dai-chan? Think we could find some privacy in the digital world?" "Absolutely." Dai reached into his bedside drawer and took out two items, his digivice, and a certain tube with a certain gel in it. TK flashed him a dazzling smile and they rushed out of the room as quickly as possible. "Heymomwe'regoingoutbye!" Daisuke yelled over his shoulder as the two boys nearly sprinted out the door. Mr and Mrs. Motomiya stood there dumbfounded for a moment, "Um, have a nice time, boys?"  
  
  
Next Chapter: We will see our hero carry out part two of Tai's Plan(tm) and follow the adventures of poor sexually deprived Daisuke and Taki-chan. Until then, remember to always scrub your belly button and ja ne! REVIEWS WANTED!!!!!!! 


	2. KUSO! So many, many interruptions

Why not? by Sparda219  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, lime, sexual frustration, yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing save for a pair of black shorts, many DBZ shirts, and a shirt with an incredibly hot dragon-lady on the front.   
  
(For those of you confused with anything, the time is two years after the end of the series. The older digidestined are sixteen and the younger are 14. I go by the time in the japanese version. They are younger there in season two.)  
  
Chapter 2- KUSO! So many, many interruptions.  
  
Daikeru part.............  
  
Later that day, TK and Daisuke were making their way through the Digital World. They had entered through the port at school and were now looking for a quiet spot with the intention of hard-core snuggling. They had come upon the perfect spot by a small spring all shaded with trees and set down a blanket. Good thing Dai had grabbed it in the mad dash from his house. "So, Taki-chan, shall we continue our little snog-fest?" "Yes, yes we shall."  
  
With that said, Daisuke crawled over to Tk and gave him a solid, open-mouthed kiss. Dai's tongue pressed against TK's lips gently and was rewarded by Takeru opening his mouth and greeting that tongue with his own. The exploration of mouths continued as Dai moved to take off Takeru's shirt, it slipped over his head and was forgotten at the side of the blanket. TK's own, slightly trembling, hands went to the buttons on Daisuke's top and popped them from their holes as quickly as his shaky digits would allow. He was rewarded with the sight of a broad, muscular, golden tanned chest. He pushed the shirt off of his shoulders to rest with his own and pulled Dai on top of him. Dai was savoring the feel of that alabaster flesh against his own, so smooth and lithe. He kissed his way down TK's chest and took a nipple into his mouth, he licked and sucked on it until it became taut and Takeru moaned under the ministrations of his red-headed love. Dai's kisses had just reached Takeru's belly button and his fingers reached for the button of TK's pants, his fingers curled under the band of Takerus shorts and- "Roarrrrr!" "RAAAUUUUGH!!!!!!!"   
  
The first roar had come from a Darktyrannomon that had stomped it's way into the place now dubbed "perfect makeout spot." The second, much louder, much more terrifying roar had come from Dai. The Darktyrannomon blinked a few times then retreated into the forest. A second later, a high-pitched female voice was heard. "WHAT? What do you mean you don't want to fight them? They're digidestined?! I can get big points for beating them! Go back and fight! FINE! I'll come too." The darktyrannomon was back, this time with a black-haired girl in tow. She was lithe and willowy. Thin, but her form showed strength and determination hidden beneath her girlish facade. She wore a blue skirt and a black blouse. "I am Kizaku! Ummmmm, are you two busy?" "YES!" The two boys yelled at once. "Uhhh, 'cuz you see, I'm part of the Darkness Digimon Club (DDC) and in order to climb the ranks I have to kinda fight you and..."  
  
"You interrupted us for that?! VEEMON!" "PATAMON!" The two loyal unbearably cute digimon appeared instantaneously. They thought they had better stay close for just such an emergency. They had decided to put their quarrel over Gatomon aside when they were with their partners, and worked really well in combat together. "Both of you digivolve PLEASE! We need PRIVACY!"   
  
"Veemon digivolve to Exveemon!" "Patamon digivolve to Angemon!!" The two champion digimon appeared after their evolutions and readied their attacks to use against the Darktyrannomon. "Hey, wait! Two against one? That's not fair!" Kizaku protested. Then TK spoke up. "Two things. One, your digimon is an ultimate. Two, interrupting us in the middle of something wasn"t FAIR EITHER! ATTACK!!!" "HAND OF FATE!" "VEE-LASER!" And thus, one Darktyrannomon was sent flying. The girl named Kizaku ran after it and the digimon de-digivolved.   
  
"Are you two okay Davish?" Veemon lisped. "Yeah. One thing though." Dai stood up and faced the general direction of where the girl ran. "BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!!!! Ahhh, that felt good." Just then TK's watch beeped and he exclaimed, "NO! It's 5:00 already! I have to go home. My mom is having guests over for dinner. I am SO sorry Dai-chan!" "K'so." This was said with no small amount of despair. The boys got dressed and said goodbye to their digimon as they walked back to the digiport, dragging their feet the whole way.   
  
Takeru gave Dai an ardent kiss on the lips and Dai let TK's hand slip from his grasp. They parted ways on the street and cast a few longing glances back at each other. TK sighed when he reached his house. Not only did he hate formal affairs, but he was being kept from Daisuke for the rest of the evening. He had really hoped that today would be the day. He stepped into his room and closed the door to change, he removed the tube of lubricant from his shorts' pocket where he had slipped it on the way out of Dai's place. He had so wanted to be filled up with Daisuke, to be wrapped in strong arms and thrust into. But, that would have to wait until tomorrow. Tomorrow was sunday and he could still get with Dai tomorrow. He let that thought be his strength as he dressed in the suit and tie.  
  
Takeru's mom was gushing over her son's appearance. "You look so handsome! Now then, I am interviewing the head of the Chronotech corporation and his daughter tonight. This is an important interview, so I need you to keep his daughter entertained for me. I bet she would get in the way." TK respected his mother's wishes and agreed, but wasn't happy that he would have to spend the evening with some GIRL instead of his Dai-chan. He sighed as the doorbell rang. "OH, they're here!" She opened the door and greeted the two people in the doorway. One was a taller man in his early forties, and the girl was... KIZAKU!!?   
  
The two teens glared daggers at each other all evening while their parents talked and TK's mom took notes. That witch broke up my special moment with Dai! Not even MIYAKO would've done such a thing, and she's even nosier than Mimi. After dinner, the adults went to the living room for tea and the two teens went to Takeru's room. "YOU! You're one of the boys who beat up my poor Darktyrranomon! He won't have the energy to digivolve for days now! I'm liable to get demoted!" "Well you broke up my time with my boyfriend!" "That's disgusting! That type of thing is just wrong!" "Attacking people in the digital world is wrong too!" "SO!? I'm evil!" "YOU!? HAH! I've seen meaner FLORAMON than you! I've fought against every evil digimon there ever was AND beat the digimon kaiser who is now one of my best friends. He is a really nice guy now and he is probably STILL more evil than you!"   
  
Kizaku was getting flustered. This FAGGOT was calling her weak! He was saying that she didn't have what it takes to be evil. She was about to leap forward and start a fistfight when her father called out, "Kiki, time to go." Kizaku shuddered, she hated it when her dad called her that. With a nickname like "Kiki" how was she ever going to be taken seriously as an evil villainess? "Coming 'toosan! You got lucky you smarmy little bastard! But next time we meet in the digital world I'll bring some more friends of mine with me!" She turned and stormed out of Takeru's room and plastered a smile on her face for her father. "Let's go Daddy! I had fun!" The sickeningly sweet facade made Takeru shudder in revulsion. He was quite glad when she skipped out the door though. "There now that wasn't so bad, was it TK?" "Uh, no mom. No trouble at all." Then he went back to his room, yelled good night to his mom, and collapsed on his bed.  
  
  
*TAITO ALERT, TAITO ALERT!*  
  
The next day, Tai was anxious to get part two of the plan under way. He was to meet Yama at Dai's place under the guise of helping him fix err, SOMETHING and then he would just get it over with and hope he wasn't hated. He was figeting with the hem of his shirt when the doorbell rang. He got up and opened the door. "Hel- Tai? What are you doing here? Are you here to help too?" "Uh, well. That isn't exactly..." RING RING!!! "Just a second." Matt pulled out his cell phone. "Yeah. NO I can't practice right now! I'm a little busy. I'm with my best friend right now can you call back? Okay thanks, we can practice our new set on tuesday. Seeya then." Yama put his phone away. "Okay then what do we have to fix, the details were a little vague." "Yeah well you aren't really here to fix something. You see I have to tell you some-" RING RING. Phone again. "Just a second. Yeah? Oh, hi dad. Yes, I know I have to stop at the store on the way home. Yes, I'll pick up milk and eggs. Curry too? You aren't making that nasty cassarole again are you? All right I won't insult your cassarole. I'll get the groceries on my way home ok, bye."   
  
"Sorry about that, now then, what did you have to tell me." "Well, Yamato, I don't quite know how to put this, but it's not a joke. You see, I-I'm gay." "You-you're g-gay?" "Yes." "WE'RE HOME!" Dai's parents came inside of the door and Yama was just staring at Tai open mouthed. "What's going on, what are you two doing here?" Then Dai's parent's stood there and Jun shrieked "MATT! Are you here to suprise me? That must be it! Taichi? What are you doing here? Are you after my affections too? Well, say something you too. She stared at the two as well. Tai couldn't take the tension in the atmosphere and did something very unlike him. He ran. He dodged past Daisuke's parents and ran. He didn't stop until he reached his apartment.   
  
A/N: (He laughs maniacally) GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, I am SO evil. And with the addition of Kizaku it looks like my fluffy little romance has a little plot to it. I even squeezed in a little action! MMMMMMMMM, VIOLENCE! Anyway in our next chapter, we will se what this DDC business is all about. And what is Yama's real reaction to Tai's confession. Stay tuned my little chickadees. And remember, cheese is not a weasel repellant! 


	3. A promise etched in shadows

Why Not? by Sparda219  
  
Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine.   
Duo:ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!  
Gene: This author is poor to the core.  
Ryoko:Stop hasslin' the author and get back to work! We need romance and comedy, action too. Duo, Gene, and a certain spoiled alien princess are up.   
Ayeka: (Is showing around the brand new Muse-Diane.) Coming you uncivilised space-pirate! I was TRYING to be hospitible to the newest member of our family. To work! Come Diane!  
  
Warnings: (Lina is taking her turn with doing the warnings.) DAMN WARNINGS! OK, we got some Yaoi, lime and later we will have some lemony freshness. This is a Taito/Daikeru fic. This means two pairs of male characters. Taichi/Yamato and Daisuke/Takeru. THEY WILL BE GOING AT IT! If you don't like this kind of thing, you read it, and flame the author. You are the worst kind of baka and we Chibis will hunt you down! If you like this sort of thing though, you are free from the threat of Dragon Slaves!   
  
Recap: (Lain is reading the recap): Last episode, Tai and Matt got together at Daisuke's and Tai confessed to everything. However, at that moment Dai's parents came home and Yama was speechless. Tai was scared of Yama's lack of response, and so he ran back home. TK and Dai met a new foe in the digital world named Kiki ("THAT'S KIZAKU!!!" screams a far off female voice.) She is a part of some evil club having something to do with digimon. Will she pose a threat? Will Taki and Dai ever get some nookie? Read on. And remember, we are all connected.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Taichi sat in his room alone. He had a forlorn look on his face. He had a reason to be forlorn too. Matt had rejected him. He just stood there, staring with wide eyes. He hadn't said a thing. He didn't laugh or yell or cry, or glomp. Tai had been hoping for that last one. Maybe there was still a slim chance for Tai. What if his silence was of surprise and not shock? He would have to wait a while. All of a sudden, he wasn't feeling like a very good representative of the crest of courage.  
  
BUT FIRST!: A little Daikeru. MMMMMM, Daikeru. (Duo: Jumping around much?)(Be quiet and get to work!)  
  
Dai and Taki were taking a romantic little stroll through the digi-world. After their 'special day' had been interrupted, they felt they should wait a little to consummate their relationship......... OKAY! That's enough waiting! "Hey Dai, think we can finish what we started yesterday? I, um, want to be yours." Takeru had been moving steadily closer to Daisuke and they were practically touching. Dai closed the gap between them and kissed Takeru passionately. He gazed into TK's eyes as they parted. "If you really want to, yes. I would definately like that. I want you so bad TK. Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep my hands off of you?" Dai's hands wandered Takeru's body for a while, then he tickled him. TK's delighted laughter echoed through the forest. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA D-DAI? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! HAAHAHHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "I told you it was hard to keep my hands off you!" Tk started to tickle back. "TAKE THIS GOGGLE-BOY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" By the time the two were finished with their tickling contest, it had been a draw. TK's back had ended up pushed against a tree with Dai's arms on either side of him.  
  
Dai couldn't help but notice the position they were in. He leaned forward and took Takeru's lips into a long leisurely kiss. The kiss warmed up quickly into a steamy liplock. Dai worked his hands up TK's shirt to caress the fine lines of his muscles befor moving back down to undo his shorts. Takeru was quivering with anticipation by now and his breath was coming out faster as his shorts were drawn down. "Oh my god." Dai's mouth was hot and velvety. His tongue swirled around the head of TK's erection and lapped the beads of precum gathered there. Moans and gasps escaped Takeru's lips as Daisuke continued his treatment. He was bringing Takeru so close to the edge, intensifying his suction. Finally, Takeru spilled into Dai's mouth. "OH MY GOD! DAI!" Dai happily swallowed all that Takeru had to offer. His seed had an interesting taste to it. Very pleasant, actually, with it's salty-sweetness.  
  
"Wow. Dai-koi that was incredible." "The pleasure was all mine Taki-chan" Before Takeru could even slow his breathing, voices were heard. Soft at first, but coming closer. "KUSO!" Daisuke helped his sated boyfriend get his shorts back up, then they hid inside of some bushes. Surprise, surprise, here came Kizaku. Two boys were with her this time. A boy with a goofy grin and short, straight red hair. The other boy had disheveled chustnut-brown hair, his eyes were unnaturally cold for someone his age.  
  
"Digidestined! Oh Digidestined!? We know you're there! COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELVES!!!" The red-headed one seemed rather skeptical of his eccentric female comrade. "Hey KIKI," He made sure to stress the name Kiki, "Are you sure that digidestined locating device you made actually works? I don't see any digidestined around here."   
  
"OF COURSE IT WORKS!!!! I made it to pick up the unique signature that a digidestined D3 gives off. I'll show that Takaishi boy who's weak and who isn't! Vengeance is mine!" Then the boy with the scruffy chestnut hair, who had been silent, spoke up.   
  
"We are not here for your own personal revenge Kizaku." His voice was a creepy low monotone. "We are here to defeat the digidestined. Do not forget that." Kizaku looked quite nervous. "Uh, hehe. Of course boss, whatever you say. All for one and all that, hehe."  
  
Dai, being his bullheaded, stubborn, fearless, and impossibly sweet self, shifted slightly to be in front of Takeru and stood up. "Hey you losers! Looking for me?" Takeru wasn't about to just crouch in the brush either. "And me?"  
  
"EEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! It figures that you two would be in the BUSHES! After the position I found you in LAST time!" The dopey-looking redhead looked at Takeru, then Daisuke, then back to Kizaku. "So you mean him..and him............ACK!! THAT'S GROSS!!" The well-built chestnut haired boy didn't make a sound, he just looked. He happened to be looking right at Takeru. He made an approving little sound in his throat before his stare grew cold once more.  
  
"We are the members of ..." "THE DARKNESS DIGIMON CLUB!!!!!" Lots of confetti, a fanfare, and a huge banner with the words 'DARKNESS DIGIMON CLUB: GO FIGHT WIN!' all appear out of nowhere thanks to Kizaku. "We are NOT called the 'Darkness Digimon Club.' We are called Obtenebration, because we spread darkness to humans and digimon alike." Kizaku, of course, butted in. "But thats a HARD name to remember! DDC sounds cooler!"   
  
The cold eyed leader had had enough. "KIZAKU! BE SILENT!" The girl, sufficiently cowed, backed away and let her leader take center stage. "I'm afraid that you and your digimon must be destroyed. I am Seto. The redhead is Oda. I believe you know Kizaku. Now then, call out your digimon and prepare to fight. Kizaku, Oda, I will handle this myself." The boy pulled a digivice from his pocket. A BLACK digivice. "Kagemon, come to me."   
  
All the shadows in the area seemed to converge on one point in front of the boy. They rose and crafted themselves into a humanoid shape. The shape faded into that of a sorrowful looking young woman. She wore black robes over her dismally thin, blue skinned frame. A black tiara crowned her head, a head full of white hair. The beautiful creature spoke. "What is it you need of me my master?" Her tone was smooth as silk and even softer, full of all the sorrow that comes from one in a forced servitude.  
  
"Kill them."  
  
*MORE Taito! DUO! No comments. (Heero: Never yell at him.)*  
  
Meanwhile, back in the real world where the fighting was unknown to the others. Sora, Mimi, Ken, Miyako, and Hikari were all scheming. Tai had told Kari and Sora all about what had happened between Yama and himself, and they relayed that information to Mimi, Ken and Miya.   
  
"SO! Tai and Matt are afraid to tell EACH OTHER? I thought it was just Tai who was afraid." stated Miya. Kari spoke next, "Nope, TK went through Yama's old diary the other day. It told him everything he needed to know." Tai and Matt neared their usual table at the restaurant all the digidestined ate lunch at but, upon spotting one another, they turned around and took seats away from each other.   
  
"Look, they won't even sit together anymore. They ARE best friends." Mimi said sadly. Miya piped up again "Yeah, bullheaded, stubborn, and fearful best friends who are secretly in love with each other. THAT'S a common occurance!" Ken's turn, "Now Miya-chan, they are in a serious dilemma. This is no time to be making jokes about them." "Sorry, Kenni."   
  
Sora wanted to pitch in. "Okay, so operation 'Have Tai and Matt make nookie' is officially under way!" Sweatdrops all around for that one. "Next time, I pick the name." Quoth the Miyako. "First we should get them talking again. Kenni, you go handle Matt. I'll get Tai. We'll get them to sit here together. Those two won't be able to stay quiet once they sit next to each other. Does everyone have there radios?" All the digidestined, save Mimi, pulled Walkie-Talkies out of nowhere. "Radio check! Miya here CCHHSSHHT!" "Ken here. Miya-chan, you don't have to make the CCHHSSHHT noise the radio does that for you. (1)" "Sora ready and able!" "Kari's ready to help her Onii-chan get some! Phase one is underway!" And of course, Mimi threw in her two cents. "Where did everyone get those nifty Walkie-Talkies?  
  
Ken went over to where Matt was sitting and Miya sauntered over to Taichi. "Hey Tai! Come sit with your friends!" "Nah, that's okay Miyako. I'm fine here." And Miya walked away, YEAH RIGHT! "You're comin' with me Yagami!" She hauled him up from his seat, food and all, and dragged him over to the table with the others. Unfortunately, Ken wasn't quite as assertive as his girlfriend.  
  
"Um, Yamato, will you come sit with us?" "Not right now Ken, I'd much rather be alone." Hmmm, seems Ken would have to play dirty. Oh well, time to use all of his bishoneness. He flashed Yama a faked timid smile. "Please?" He said softly and shyly. Yama was warring inside of his mind. 'NO! Must resist. He's being put up to this by his evil girlfriend. But too cute, shy, can't resist much longer. ARRRGH!' His mind lost. "All right I'm coming Ken." Ken grinned, he wasn't a bishonen for nothin'!  
  
And so, phase one of operation 'Have Matt and Tai make nookie" was complete. The two boys struck up a conversation, they fought about sports scores and the like. But now, the five digidestined playing cupid had to implement phase two of the operation. Phase two being "Get Yama and Tai to first base!"   
  
*Back to the future! I mean, back to the battle.*  
  
Angemon dodged another lash of shadow as it whipped out at him, the tenebrous tendril nearly slashing into his chest. Kagemon seemed unphased by her failure to hit so far. Seto was a little perturbed however. "Kagemon, why haven't you killed them yet? Their digimon are only champion level."   
  
TK got a determined look on his face. "Only champion, I can fix that. Angemon Digivolve!" "Angemon Digivolve to... Magnangemon!" The new and improved ultimate charged forth at Kagemon. The shadow digimon hadn't moved an inch in the whole battle. Poor little Veemon was too exhausted to fight anymore, so Daisuke was busy contacting the others over the D-Terminal. Hopefully, their Jorgess partners would arrive soon.  
  
As Magnangemon slashed with his Excalibur blade, another blade made of shade struck back at him. The two powerful digimon fought it out, but Magnangemon was thrown back by the force of Kagemon's powers. "Hmm, I was sure that a digidestined digimon would be a more worthy opponent. Pity." She made a few sharp gestures in the air, "Arms of the abyss." She said the name of the attack quite calmly, too calmly.  
  
Many tentacles borne of darkness surrounded and bound Magnangemon. He was unable to move. "I am quite dissapointed in you." Kagemon floated closer to the angelic digimon. On closer examination, she didn't even have legs, a cloud of shades was all that propelled her through the air and above the ground. She leaned to whisper in his ear. "To tell you the truth, I don't even WANT to destroy you. I'll make you a deal. He ordered me to kill you, but he didn't say to do it NOW. I have to follow orders from him because of his digivice, but I can usually find loopholes in his words. So, I'll weaken the arms so you can escape, then you fight me and I'll go easy on you. I'll throw up an illusion and we'll pretend to fight as if I was losing. I'll leave with my master then. Not like he can punish me or anything. Noone has to be the wiser. Deal?" Magnangemon sorted through the details in his head. It seemed like a good idea. Although he was a great fighter, he'd rather take a peaceful resolution any day. "Deal."  
  
"Kagemon! What are you doing just talking to him?" Seto was angry. "Oh, I was just telling him how painful his death is going to be." "Oh, very well then please continue." Kagemon used the temporary distraction as a front for her release of Magnangemon. "Oh dear!" She cried as the angel was released from the bonds of shadow. "Ignus Fatuus!" Kagemon cried out. A cloud of inky blackness covered the battlefield. She could see through the darkness of course, even if Magnangemon couldn't. The angel digimon made alot of slashing motions in the air with his laser blade, and Kagemon sent a few shade tentacles flying wide to totally miss him, but sent them above the shadow cloud. Putting on a show for the boss was something she did often.  
  
Finally, Kagemon made a bunch of sounds of pain and let drop the dark cloud. She was hunched over and clutching her stomach as if she'd been stabbed and floated back to her evil oppressor. "OHHHH! OWWWWCH! I'm so sorry master, I just can't fight anymore!" "It's alright Kagemon, we underestimated them this time. NEXT time they won't be ready for us. But WE'LL be ready for them." And so, the members of Obtenebration fled from the scene. And of course Kizaku yelled over her shoulder. "CURSE YOU DIGIDESTINED!!!"  
  
And at that moment the others arrived, a little late. "You're a little late." stated Daisuke. (Stop reading the Narrative Dai!) The others walked to the digiport and Dai and TK were last. "OWOWOW!" cried out Takeru. "What is it Taki?" Inquired Daisuke. "I think one of Kazemon's whips hit my ankle." Daisuke, being the sweet, impulsive thing he is, listened to no more words and swung his boyfriend up into his arms to carry him to the port. "Awwww, thanks Dai-chan!" Takeru pecked Daisuke on the lips before they went through the portal together.  
  
Many questions burned in the minds of the digidestined. What was Obtenebration? What was with that Kagemon? Why was she so willing to help the digidestined? Will Tai and Matt ever get to first base? Well, a certain group of five matchmakers knew the answer to that last one... Phase two was going to get a bit messy. Hehehehehe.  
  
  
  
A/N: OKAY! It's been a while, but I did it. GOMENGOMENGOMENGOMENGOMENGOME- (Ryoko has a hand clamped over his mouth.)   
  
Ryoko: Yeah, He's REALLY sorry. (She flies off.)  
  
Sparda: All right then. Obtenebration means: "To cover with darkness, the murkiness inside of an area." Stuff like that. Look it up! FF.Net HAS a dictionary function you know. Highlight the word and press the D key on your keyboard. I'll try to write more soon. Got two other fics to attend to. I might even be starting an Inuyasha fic soon. Poor Miroku. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And remember: dynamite, sulfuric acid, and rabid mongooses DON'T MIX!!! Ja ne! 


	4. Captured Heart?

Why Not? by Sparda219  
  
Warnings: Virginia: Lots of bishounen fly on the wings of love in this story. There's also some action, humor, and violence. Not to mention adventure. Oh, and some Rape here unfortunately.   
  
(Drizzt, Duo, Ayeka, Diane and Kefka are all ready to inspire.)  
  
Disclaimers: Lain: (Is showing the disclaimers on her computer screen.) We own nothing here. Only the members of obtenebration.   
  
Notes: It has been a LONG time. My laptop died, my computer died, and we only recently got it back. Read and review. Free monkey to all reviewers.  
  
Chapter 4: Heart captured?  
  
Matt and Tai had begun to talk again. At first, it was really uncomfortable because they had been avoiding the issue of Tai's confession all week. It was like it had never happened. Luckily, the matchmaking squad of Sora, Miya, Ken, Mimi, and Kari had everything covered. EVERYTHING.  
  
Unfortunately, so did a certain member of a certain evil organization. Seto stood in his lavish room in the digital world. He had made Kagemon slaughter the inhabitants of the plush mansion and had turned it into the Obtenebration HQ. He had decided that, in order to get the upper hand on the Digidestined, he would have to set a trap.  
  
He looked to his Digimon and smirked evilly, with a dark glint in his eyes. A glint that promised something awful.  
  
"Kagemon, those Digidestined are here. According to Kizaku's device anyway. Go search for them. When you do, capture the pretty blonde boy in the hat and bring him here. I want him unharmed and I want him NOW.   
  
'Damn.' The dark digimon thought to herself. 'That oreder was ironclad. No way around it. I'll have to follow it. I pity that cute blonde boy.'  
  
"Very well master. Your wish is my command."  
  
"Never forget it, Kagemon."  
  
Meanwhile, two of the digidestined were tramping about the digiworld. Dai and T.K. Happened to be discussing the Matchmaker's recent success.   
  
"Tai and Matt are talking again!"  
  
"That's great T.K. Seems like a cause to celebrate, doesn't it?"  
  
"Hahahaha, maybe. Better come over here and check."  
  
Dai began to advance on Takeru in his cuddle mode. As he was heading toward Takeru, he noticed the ground beneath him was very dark. Unusual for this sunny day. Just then, a tentacle of darkness jutted from the ground. The sudden action caused Dai to fall backwards and yelp.   
  
"Wah! T.K. look out!"  
  
Too late. Just then, Kagemon appeared from the brush behind Takeru and caught him in slender, but deceptively strong arms.  
  
"Sorry about this."  
  
She whispered in his ear. Takeru reached for Daisuke and cried out.  
  
"DAISUKE! Help me! Save me, please!"  
  
"TAKIIII! I'm coming! Hold on baby!"  
  
Dai ran at top speed and reached out to T.K. Their fingertips brushed, but then Kagemon dissapeared into a pool of shadow, taking Takeru with her.  
  
"NO! TAKI! VEEMON! PATAMON! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!""  
  
Tears slipped from his eyes as he fumbled for his D-Terminal. He pulled it out and typed out an urgent message. He hoped the others got it soon. The digimon appeared from different directions, and little Patamon started up with tears of his own at the news.  
  
Meanwhile, lighter things were going on in the real world. The Matchmakers were busy with phase two of the plan. All of the Digidestined, minus T.K. and Dai, were gathered at the Yagami's for a movie marathon. Kari and Miya were talking where Tai and Matt couldn't hear them.   
  
"Okay, so you will pretend to go get some of mom's homemade tomato juice from the fridge for me and Sora. Then, when you walk by the couch, you'll spill the nasty stuff ALL OVER Tai and Matt. Naturally, they'll want to go change and get cleaned up. THEN the fun begins."  
  
"Gotcha Kari."  
  
Kari and Sora both melodramatically cleared their throats.  
  
"Oh my, I sure am thirsty! How about you Kari?"  
  
"Oh yes Sora, I am quite thirsty indeed! Miyako? Would you PLEASE go get us a couple of glasses of Mom's homemade Tomato juice?"  
  
Izzy and Tai both went green at the thought of the stuff. Miya left into the kitchen and got the gross, chunky, tomato-like goo that was supposed to pass for juice and pinched her nose as she poured it into the glasses. Then, she walked out of the kitchen and over to where Tai and Matt were sitting on the sofa. She mock-tripped and spilled the disgusting slime ALL OVER Tai and Matt. Now the fun begins.  
  
"Oh my, I am SO clumsy. YOU two need to clean up."  
  
"ARRRGH! MIYAKO! This stuff is gross. C'mon Matt you can borrow some clothes."  
  
"Sure, I wanna get this crap outta my hair first."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Miyako, Ken, Sora, Mimi, And Kari all had identical evil gleams in their eyes. Meanwhile, Jyou, Koushiro, and Iori were trying desperately to figure out what was going on. The two tomato stained boys headed into the bathroom to wash their hair.   
  
Tai turned the water on and began to splash it desperately over his hair. It was very precious to him and he didn't want it smelling like tomato. He grabbed the shampoo and flung off his shirt in order to wash more thouroughly. He lathered the shampoo and scrubbed his hair furiously before rinsing.  
  
Meanwhile, Matt was enjoying the show. He liked watched the extremely well defined muscles of Tai's back as he washed. And the water was running attractively down his body. Tai reached for a towel and dried his hair. Then he turned to Matt, who hoped desperately that Tai missed the deep blush on his cheeks.  
  
Tai cocked an eyebrow. 'Could he be, no, not possible. Keep dreaming Yagami.'   
  
"Your turn Matt."   
  
Matt just nodded and took his shirt off. Giving Tai a rather Drool-worthy sight. Tai, who was already blushing stammered as he left the bathroom.  
  
"Uhhhh, I've gotta go f-find something for you t-to wear."  
  
Matt was left alone, thinking, as the deeply blushing Tai left the room. He washed quickly and left to Tai's room.  
  
"Here you go."   
  
Tai tossed him a clean shirt and some shorts.   
  
"Thanks."  
  
As Tai took off his jeans, leaving him in boxers, Matt couldn't help but stare at the shapely butt under that underwear. He quickly took his own khaki's off and tried to get the shorts on quickly in order to hide his arousal.  
  
Tai turned around just in time to see Yama's tented boxers. Tai gulped at the sight and Matt noticed. He spun around to face away from Tai, extremely embarrassed. Tai approached him, realization dawning.  
  
"Yama, when I told you about me, that I was gay, you didn't say anything. Why?"  
  
Matt was lost for words. But he managed to reply in a soft voice.  
  
"I was a little scared. And..."  
  
Matt turned around to look Tai in the eyes.  
  
"And, I was happy. I am too."  
  
Matt found himself in a VERY nice position just then. His head was tilted back and Taichi Yagami had his arms around him. Soft, warm lips pressed against his own and his eyes closed in pleasure. 'Wow. He's a good kisser.'  
  
The kiss broke several minutes later and Tai pulled back to stare into Yamato's aquamarine eyes.   
  
"Yama, will you be my-"  
  
"Boyfriend? God yes. I-I'd love that Tai."  
  
Tai grinned widely and kissed Yama again. Completely oblivious to the Digidestined who had their ears pressed against the door. Sora, Mimi, and Kari engaged in a three way high-five while Ken kissed Miyako in victory.   
  
"Mission complete." Said the five quietly.   
  
Tai and Matt continued to kiss. Things might have gotten farther had their D-terminals not gone off at the moment. The message from Dai had read as follows:  
  
-Help!  
Taki's in trouble help now! Come as soon as you can. He's been taken!  
-Dai-  
  
The Digidestined all went into Tai's room to use the computer and opened the digiport. They found a sobbing Daisuke, a weeping Patamon, and a sympathetic Veemon all huddled together. Ken was the first to run over.  
  
"Daisuke! What happened?"  
  
Dai spoke through the sobs.  
  
"Ka-kagemon t-t-t-took Taki and, and I don't know where he is and I need help and we gotta find him!"  
  
Ken hugged Dai and spoke to him.  
  
"It will be okay Dai. We'll help you get your Takeru back. Guys, let's go."  
  
The others nodded their heads in determination and began to follow Takeru's D-3 signature.  
  
Takeru didn't know where he was. The last thing he remembered, he was reaching for Dai and he was almost there. Then the world went black, and he was here. Here was a small, dark room. There was a length of chain around his throat that kept him from moving very far away from the bed the chain was connected to. And a set of manacles and leg irons were nearby. He was VERY afraid.  
  
A rather attractive brown-haired boy came into the room just then. He was followed by Kagemon. The boy was larger than T.K. and had more muscle. He was followed by Kagemon. T.K. recognised the boy as Seto. The leader of Obtenebration.   
  
"Hello there, gorgeous."  
  
The boy's voice was deep and commanding, and his eyes held a sparkle that Takeru didn't like. He knew that whatever was going to happen, it was going to hurt.  
  
"W-what do you want."  
  
Takeru's voice didn't come out quite as strongly as he had intended.  
  
"I only want all the information you have an you and your digidestined friends."  
  
Seto walked toward Takeru and moved to touch his face. Takeru backed up on the bed and flinched from the touch.  
  
"Kagemon? Make sure he can't resist or move for the next few hours."  
  
"Yes, Master. Serene Darkness."  
  
Kagemon's eyes flashed and all of a sudden, T.K. felt very weak. He fell backwards on the bed and he could barely move his arms. It was also difficult to speak.  
  
"There. Now we'll have some fun. Kagemon. Leave us. Take the digivice and use it to lure those Digidestined here. Prepare for battle. When they arrive slaughter them ALL. Don't let anyone survive."  
  
'Damn, another ironclad order.'  
  
"Yes master."  
  
Kagemon took the digivice and left the room. Seto licked his lips and crawled onto the bed. He took his own shirt off and dropped it to the floor. His body was muscular and he was attractive. But that didn't matter to Takeru. He had one huge flaw that was impossible to overlook. He wasn't Daisuke.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy this. I can make you like it too if you tell me everything."  
  
Seto leaned forward to kiss Takeru slowly. He would've been bitten if Takeru had had the strength. Seto moved down T.K.'s chest and kissed the flesh as he lifted the shirt from his body. Then he undid Tkeru's pants.  
  
He slid the khaki's down along with the underwear and began to kiss and caress Takeru's thighs. Despite T.K.'s best efforts, he couldn't help but respond to Seto's advances. Seto took Takeru into his mouth and sucked him. Takeru felt deep shame that he was enjoying the act, but couldn't help it. He came with a weak shout and Seto sat up.  
  
"Mmmmmmmm. You taste yummy. Will you tell me everything now?"  
  
"Never." T.K. gasped out.  
  
"Too bad. This is going to hurt."  
  
Seto flipped Takeru onto his back and svagely thrust into him. Apparently, Kagemon's power made it hard to talk, but not to scream.  
  
A/N: Aren't I evil? Read and review. Ja ne! 


	5. Returning Hope to Courage

Why not? by Sparda219  
  
Disclaimers: No suing the demons. (Is backed by Morrigan, Xelloss, Inuyasha, and Beatrice.)  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, NCS, blood. All the good stuff.  
  
Notes: I have not seen any of the movies, though I have seen every episode of the series. The combat scenes may be wierd for those of you who have. Go ahead and skip the fighting if you so desire. It's just action.  
  
Chapter 5: Returning Hope to Courage.  
  
  
Daisuke led the search. He stared down at the face of his D3, following the blinking green dot that marked the location of Takeru's digivice.   
  
'Stupid Daisuke. How could you let this happen? How could you let Takeru be kidnapped? Why couldn't you protect him?'  
  
He was snapped out of his reverie when Ken called his name.  
  
"Daisuke? Don't worry. We'll find him. You'll see. I'm sure Takeru is just fine."  
  
Just then, Dai's D3 beeped. The dot that marked Takeru was moving!  
  
"HEY! T.K.'s okay! He's moving. That way."  
  
Dai pointed to the west and put all of his skills as a soccer player to good use.  
  
Unfortunately, T.K. was being held in the north. Seto sighed in satisfaction as he finished dressing himself. He rubbed the small of Takeru's back, who shuddered and whimpered at the act.  
  
"Now, now, Digidestined. I had lots of fun. Didn't you? Oh well. It doesn't really matter."  
  
Seto leaned down and kissed the back of Takeru's head.  
  
"I have to go to work now. But I'll be back later. Then we can play again. Seeya beautiful."  
  
With that, Seto left the room. Kagemon was moving to lead the other Digidestined to a clearing in the west. There was a shortcut through the forest to this clearing. If Seto sprinted, he could make it there before the Digidestined. He would kill them with the help of his teammates and the digimon, and he would keep the pretty blonde for himself. For a little while anyway.  
  
Takeru let the quiet sobs and whimpers leave him when his tormentor left the room. It hurt SO much. Was that what it was like all the time? Would it hurt like that with Dai? The strength was beginning to return to T.K.'s body. But it didn't matter anyway. He doubted he would be able to walk at all after that ordeal. All he could do at the moment was rest, and hope his friends would save him.  
  
Kagemon sped through the forest with the members of Obtenebration at her 'heels.' She kept going over Seto's order in her mind. She couldn't find any flaw in it. It was an order she would have to follow. Finally, they reached their destination. A little clearing in the woods. Just as she arrived, she spotted that red-headed Digidestined boy heading their way. He was out of breath and sweating heavily.   
  
"You! Where is my TAKI!"  
  
The irate teenager pointed straight at Kagemon and GLARED. A glare that could melt glass. The kind of glare you would use if you wanted something welded. Seto stepped out of the brush behind her and the other Digidestined caught up to the Enraged Daisuke.  
  
"Give me back my BOYFRIEND!!!"  
  
Yama wasn't too pleased either.   
  
"Give us back MY little brother!"  
  
Kizaku just laughed.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! I can't believe that you guys fell for it! Your little blonde boy is tied up back at our base! Now it's the perfect time to beat the crap outta you guys! Mwahahahahahahaha!"  
  
The dull looking redhead named Oda produced a digivice from his pocket and grinned.  
  
"Let's show these kids who's boss! C'mon Devidramon!"  
  
The giant, black Devidramon appeared from nowhere. It turned it's four red eyes on the group of Digidestined teens. Kagemon and Blacktyrannomon appeared immediately after it. The Digidestined called upon their own digimon in kind. Paildramon, Silphymon and Ankylomon were the only digimon strong enough to fight them. Paildramon took on Kagemon, Silphymon attacked Blacktyrranomon, and Ankylomon fought Devidramon. Greymon, and Garurumon went to aid Paildramon as Kabuterimon and Ikkakumon helped Silphymon. Birdramon and Togemon went around to the back of Devidramon to attack from the rear. As the battle began, Kari turned to Dai.  
  
"Daisuke, go find Takeru. These guys came from the north, so head that way."  
  
"But, you might need me!"  
  
"No buts. Go get him. NOW."  
  
That one was Matt. Ken could fight with Paildramon alone, but Yama and the others had to stay behind and help their Digimon. Dai nodded and dutifully ran back down the path that the group had taken to the clearing and turned right at a fork in the road. After a few more minutes of flat-out running, Dai stopped and rested against a tree. He looked forward and spotted a mansion. Not a particularly big one, but it was no little house. Dai ran and practically broke the door down as he skidded to a halt.  
  
"TAKI!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Dai wasn't one to be stealthy. He made a frantic check of all the rooms on the first floor, finding nothing. Then he climbed up the single flight of stairs and checked the rooms up there. He finally found his sweet boyfriend. The sight brought tears to his eyes. There was Takeru, held to the bed by a thin chain that was tied around his neck. He was all torn up. He had been raped. Dai, openly crying now, ran to the bed and shook Takeru gently.   
  
"Takeru!? Please be okay! Wake up for me."  
  
The blonde flinched from Dai's touch and lashed out, hitting Daisuke in the face hard enough to send him sprawling backwards. Dai rubbed his bruised nose just as Takeru turned his head to get a better look at him. His satisfiedd smirk was replace by an apologetic look.  
  
"Daisuke!!! You came to rescue me! Sorry about that. I thought you were that guy."  
  
Dai moved back over to the bed and embraced his boyfriend.  
  
"It's okay. I'm just glad that you're alive. Nice right by the way."  
  
Dai punctuated his remark by pulling back and rubbing the developing bruise on his face. T.K. gave a small smile and quietly laughed. But he grimaced and hissed in pain when he tried to move.  
  
"I don't think I can stand. That Seto bastard was really rough on me."  
  
Dai took in the bloodstained sheets that covered the bed. His admiration for T.K. grew even more, if possible, as he saw the quantity. Dai doubted that he could stay conscious if he had lost that much blood himself. He felt around the chain that was looped around Takeru's throat and undid the clasp.   
  
"Do you know where your clothes are?"  
  
"Check that closet."  
  
Dai flung open the door to the closet and spotted the shorts and shirt that belonged to his love, along with that hat. He handed Takeru's clothes back to him and allowed him to dress. Thoguh he had to help him put on the boxers and shorts because of his injuries. After he was all dressed, Dai scooped the carrier of Hope into his arms and kissed his forehead softly before heading out the door and back to his friends.  
  
A/N: Chapter 5 done! Next chapter will be the last one. Takeru is safe. But how will the digidestined fight off Obtenebration? Find out in the next chapter! Ja ne. 


	6. The Scourge of the Night

Why not? by Sparda219  
  
Disclaimers: Robin: Hmmm. I didn't even exist when Sparda started this fic. Looks like he might actually be picking up speed. He has new muses now. Sparda does not own Digimon. That is all.  
  
Warnings: Dojima: *YAWN* Yeah yeah. Boy's love, gratuitous violence, swearing, yadda yadda. (Goes back to her fashion mag.)  
  
Chapter 6: The scourge of the night.  
  
Dai ran at full steam through the woods, but the getting was slow. Dai was pretty strong for a boy his age, but running and carrying Takeru at the same time was taking it's toll. Eventually, he had to stop to set Takeru onto the ground and catch his breath. He had barely stopped for thirty seconds before walking back over to TK and kneeling, facing away from him.  
  
"Get (Huff) on my (wheeze) back, Taki."  
  
"NO! You need to rest, Dai. This is too much for you!"  
  
"The others (pant) need us. We have to (cough) hurry."  
  
Takeru leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Daisuke's neck and pressed a kiss to his nape.   
  
"You're so stubborn Dai. But I love you for it."  
  
Dai took hold underneath Takeru's legs and started to run again. The blonde prayed that they were not too late.   
  
--------  
  
The 01 digidestined's digimon were being seriously worn down. Most of them were out of the fight, and even Paildramon and Silphymon were tiring. But, it was beginning to look as if Kagemon was losing her powers. The Shadow Lashes were slower now, each flick and twist less brisk.   
  
The expression on Seto's face plainly displayed his lack of patience with his digimon's failing strength. The dark boy fished in his pocket to retrieve his digivice.  
  
"Kagemon, it's time."  
  
Horror flashed across the digimon's face, her already pallid pallor growing paler.  
  
"No, master! ANYTHING but that!"  
  
"Obey! Digivolve! NOW!!"  
  
Tai was suddenly given a horrible feeling of Deja-Vu. He had tried this exact tactic with Agumon when he wanted him to become an ultimate. And the product had been a nightmare.  
  
"Kagemon digivolve to... Obsidimon."  
  
Where once stood the meek, but powerful, Kagemon, now stood a warrior. A powerfully built woman, who wielded a black sword in each hand. Her body was clad in dark chains, stretched across pale skin. The bottom half of her face was wrapped in a black shawl.   
  
"Torment of One Thousand Nights."  
  
A white globe, the moon, entrapped a startled Silphymon. The blurred form of Obsidimon sped past the orb, slicing in into two pieces. From out of the orb spilled Gatomon and Hawkmon.  
  
"Oh no! I'm ME again!"  
  
Shouted the distressed Hawkmon.  
  
"Oooooohhhhh, that was worse than my last hairball. I don't think I can move."  
  
Gatomon collapsed on the ground, Kari rushed over and took her in her arms.  
  
"Gatomon! NO!"  
  
Paildramon now stood alone.   
  
"You're not going to hurt our friends any longer! Desperado Blaster!"  
  
The beams of light sped towards the silent Obsidimon, they struck dead on! But the dark digimon simply exploded in a flurry of purple lotus blossoms.   
  
"Speed of darkness."  
  
Dozens of Obsidimon clones formed around the stunned Paildramon.  
  
"What!? Which one's real?"  
  
Ken was confused as he attempted to follow the many copies of Obsidimon.  
  
"All of them are real! Cloak of Night!"  
  
It was Obsidimon. She had been moving so quickly that it only SEEMED to be an illusion. The one and only dark digimon sped past Paildramon, but he became wrapped in a long black shawl that the warrior had produced. The shawl began to tighten and strangle Paildramon.  
  
"Finally!"  
  
Izzy shouted triumphantly.   
  
"I've got some data on Obsidimon."  
  
-Obsidimon  
  
Virus  
  
Dark Knight type  
  
Beware of her Dance of the Twilight Dragon and Betrayal of Heart's Trust attacks. -  
  
"Is that all!?" Exclaimed Miyako.  
  
"It'll have to do!" Replied Ken.  
  
"Paildramon! Can you get out?"  
  
"Arrrgh! It's.... squeezing, too tight. Can't breathe!"  
  
Seto chuckled darkly.  
  
"Hmhmhmhmhmhahahahah. You can't escape her clutches. Obsidimon is the mistress of death. She'll never let you go, once she's chosen you as her prey! Attack Obsidimon! Obey me, your master, as you should and strike them all down in my name! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"   
  
Those blank eyes of Obsidimon turned to the madly laughing Seto.  
  
"My... master?"  
  
The shawl loosened around Paildramon and he fell to the ground, exhausted from his writhing and struggling. Obsidimon looked almost... amused.  
  
"You DARE to call me your SERVANT? You lowly bastard of a human male. Kagemon might have been too weak and soft-hearted to turn against you, but I am NOT! I suppose that she thought of you as a sweet human boy somewhere in her heart. That she hoped for you to one day realize the pain you were causing her and other humans and digimon. Well, I am no longer your beloved Kagemon. I am Obsidimon! The reaper of one thousand lives! One thousand nights of terror and bloodshed. I can see the taint on your heart and soul, for it is part of me. And I will take it back! Learn the folly of calling yourself my master!"  
  
"What?! Obsidimon, obey me! NOW!!!"  
  
The dark whip appeared from Seto's digivice and he struck Obsidimon with it. She simply smirked and tore the whip from his hands.  
  
"I am no longer tethered to your fragile human hopes and wishes. You have no dominion over me. Now, DIE!"  
  
The lighting fast digimon flew at impossible speeds to attack Seto. He managed to dodge her first strike, but the fact that she was toying with him was plain.  
  
"YES! Scream, tremble and cry in fear! Bleed and live in pain!"  
  
"Seto! Look out!"  
  
"She's gonna get you! Run, Seto, run!"  
  
Seto's two allies were frantically yelling and gesturing. The dark leader of Obtenebration was scrambling and shuffling this way and that to escape. The ground bore countless deep cuts and craters from the digimon's attacks. Seto was actually crying in fear now, panic clouded his mind and words.  
  
"NO! Stay back!"  
  
Dai and Take could hear the screams and cries as they approached from the forest. As soon as they reached their friends, Daisuke collapsed onto the ground, panting and wheezing loudly and painfully, with Takeru still on his back. Taki rolled off of him and gave him some space to breathe.  
  
"It's okay now Dai, you've done very well. Thank you so much. But we can't rest yet. We need to help our digimon fight."  
  
"Yeah, help 'em fight."  
  
"I PROMISE you can get all the sleep you want later. You can use me for a pillow! And I'll fix you something really good to eat. But now we fight!"  
  
"Taki, digivice, now!"  
  
Takeru rolled Dai onto his back and helped him to sit up. Sweat rolled in rifulets down Dai's face as the two boys took their D-3s in hand.   
  
"Paildramon!"  
  
"Patamon!"  
  
The downed digimon both sprang back to life. The presence of their partners flooding them with newfound strength.   
  
"Take-chan! I can fight again! Let's digivolve!"  
  
"Daisuke's back! Now we can really get started!"  
  
"Come on Patamon! We can do it! Daisuke worked very hard to protect me and get me here, now let's return the favor!"  
  
"Patamon Warp Digivolve TOOOO... SERAPHIMON!"  
  
The heavily armored digimon appeared with his customary halo of light surrounding him. The archangel was back! And that wasn't all...  
  
"Paildramon Digivolve to... Imperialdramon! Fighter mode!"  
  
The imperial guardian was also present. Now to take care of Obsidimon. While the round of digivolving was occuring, the Dark Knight had cornered her former master.  
  
"Now the game is over. Die! Torment of One Thousand Nights!"  
  
The moon encased Seto, his screams becoming pathetic and frantic.  
  
"NOOOOO! NONONONONONONONNOO!!!! PLEASE SAVE ME!!! SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELLLLLLLLP!"  
  
With one flash of each black blade, the moon was quartered and the earth stained red with a shower of crimson.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"SETO!"  
  
The remaining members of Obtenebration cried and lamented their fallen leader's death. Those cruel eyes were frozen open forever in fear, now glassy and lifeless. Takeru, who was holding onto Daisuke's shoulders and back to keep him sitting, growled. He had shifted to that fierce personality he always hid underneath his actual sweet and kind one. The darkness brought out the worst in him.  
  
"NO! Even if he was cruel, even if he did rape me. He didn't deserve to die! You'll pay for this obsidimon! You are a heartless fiend who needs to be punished for your crimes!"  
  
"Hmmmm. A fierce little sweetheart, aren't you? It doesn't suit you. Go back home, little angel, and let the grownups play. An Archangel Digimon. I think I'll try my hand at him! Dance of the Twilight Dragon!"  
  
Obsidimon's movements were intricate and slow as she danced and waved her blades in complicated patterns. Massive amounts of energy began to form around her.  
  
"Attack!"  
  
Imperialdramon and Seraphimon took their battle stances.  
  
"Strike of the Seven Stars!"  
  
"Positron Laser!"  
  
Just as both attacks were about to hit, the Dragon was unleashed. A great wave of power that swept into both attacks, and exploded. As the smoke cleared, Seraphimon and Imperialdramon were still standing! Obsidimon was on the ground... laughing.  
  
"Hahahahahah! I like that. I like that alot. Fine then, my most heartless maneuver yet! Say goodbye to your feelings. Give your true love one last kiss."  
  
A black wave of malicious energy flooded the battle field. Instead of actually attacking and causing damage, it seeped into the hearts of every boy, girl and digimon around.   
  
"One last song for your pleasure. Turn on your loved ones with revulsion and listen to my beautiful voice. Betrayal of the Heart's Trust!"  
  
A/N: Wow. It took me a long time to get this done. A VERY long time. But, I'm back and more inspired than ever. 


End file.
